Interrogation Techniques Part Two
by ladywildcow
Summary: Part One saw a very angry Gene Hunt apply his own methods of interrogation to his D.I, Alex Drake. Part two continues his interrogation. WARNING: Not for faint-hearted bunnies....


"**INTERROGATION TECHNIQUES" (Part 2) by LWC**

**WARNING: Now...if you liked part one – expect much of the same and more. This is pure, unapologetic, politically incorrect filth! Smut...Smut...Smut!**

**However, ****STOP READING NOW**** if part one bothered you in ****ANY**** way at all – because this story only gets filthier. It is ****not**** for delicate bunnies. Ok….enough said….…ENJOY!**

**NOTE: I do not own Ashes to Ashes nor any of the characters used or mentioned in this fic.**

**PART TWO**

Hunt dragged Alex away from the cabinet by her blouse and yanked her over to his desk. He held her panting body up with one clenched fist and with his other arm smashed everything off his desk- sending objects hurling and crashing to the floor and wall.

He turned her body to face the desk and pushed her over onto it with the weight of his body on her back – her right side of her face pressed against the desk. He breathed into her ear and Alex could smell whiskey on his warm breath. He raised himself back up, taking his hands off her and standing behind her spread legs and butt.

"Now then, Detective Inspector." He whispered huskily, as he started to slowly hitch up her leather skirt right up over her slender legs and arse– exposing her glistening, swollen pussy. "Let's get started."

Alex, still panting hard with half-closed eyes, tried to raise her head.

"Guv...Gene......" she panted.

"No..no...no...Drakey." Hunt leaned over and pushed her head back down onto the desk. He held her head there a while.

"I've explained my rules. You will do as I say. Now.....keep your head DOWN." Hunt removed his hand away from her head. "And, for once, D.I Drake, you will do as you're told – understand?" Hunt growled as he gave a short SPANK to her swollen pussy.

'UH!' Alex shuddered and spasmed as the pleasure coursed through her body.

"Yes.....I thought you did." He whispered. "Good girl."

"Now......" he said as he leaned back over her, resting his mouth against his ear. "Let's start again, Detective Inspector." Alex was panting hard beneath him, with one finger he began to tap gently on her swollen clit. Alex jerked and moaned at every tap. "What are you doing in my office?" Alex was unable to answer – the pleasure of the tapping was too intense.

"...what was that? I didn't quite hear you". He gave another quick SPANK to her pussy.

"UH!..." Alex shuddered, moaned and twisted. He grabbed her hair back and turned her face to meet his. She blearily opened her eyes and looked into his. She looked at his intense, uncompromising eyes and down to his mouth.

"No..no...Bolly...that wasn't very clear. Tell me NOW what you were looking for"

"..F...file."

"Which file?"

"..M..mine..."

"Your file....Your file? Now, you see Bolly, I was under the impression that ALL those files belong to me - how stupid of me"

He gave Alex's pussy another spank – making her MOAN hard- and walked away from her, taking off his coat and undoing his tie.

"Turn over." He said, not looking at her and taking his tie off. He didn't hear any movement – just panting. He turned around.

"I said...bloody turn over. On your back, Detective Inspector. " He whacked his fist into the side of the cabinet. "NOW"

Alex turned over onto her back. He looked at her. "Sit up".

Alex sat up.

Hunt had his tie stretched between his two hands. He walked behind her.

"Stay still."

Hunt lowered the tie in-front on her eyes.

"Put your hands behind your back."

Alex slowly obeyed and felt him tie her hands tightly.

There was a pause and she heard him breathing hard behind her. It could only have been for 10 seconds but it felt like an eternity. She then felt him pull her hair away from her neck and her ear. He put his mouth to her neck just behind her ear and nuzzled it......very, very gently.

"Bolly..." Hunt whispered into her ear. Alex gasped at the warmth of his breath and the huskiness of his voice, sending shivers down her neck and spine. This sudden turn from angry to tenderness was completely unexpected. His voice and his breath were hypnotic. She could not think straight.

"Y..yes..."Alex moaned, trying to turn her face closer to his mouth.

"Why were you looking for your file?"He reached around her and opened a button on her blouse, slowly. Drake could feel her heart pounding.

"....Keats" Drake whispered. She was aware of his hand across her chest.

"....Bolly, what did he tell you?" Hunt slowly undid another button.

Alex closed her eyes.

"Come on, Bolly."Hunt nuzzled her ear, sending shockwaves through Alex's body. He undid another button and reached his hand inside her blouse.

"...that...you...." Alex found it impossible to say.

"That I....?" his hand gently cupped her breast. His fingers felt her arousal through her soft, lacy bra. "That I...what?" he reached inside her bra and cupped her swollen breast.

"That you..." She felt his finger and thumb on her taut nipple – just gently. "That..you.." Her voice trailed off as he squeezed hard and she moaned.

Hunt reached around with his other hand and pushed slowly raised it across her belly, under her bra and cupped her other breast. He was standing behind her, his mouth on her neck and cupping both her breasts.

"That I..."he whispered. "That I hate having a female D.I and I want to get rid of you?" He squeezed both her breasts. Alex wasn't aware how loudly she was groaning.

"That I have created and accumulated false evidence against you." He circled her left nipple with his thumb. He then squeezed hard.

Alex arched her back, groaned.

"Nod, if that's right" He squeezed her nipple again.

"Yes..."

"I said NOD" he slapped her nipple. The pleasure was incredible and it shot down to her clit.

Alex nodded quickly.

"..And that I kept this evidence in my cabinet."

Alex nodded.

"And you believed him."

Alex was unable to reply.

"Guv...please" Alex whispered.

"Wrong answer..." Hunt growled. He released her breasts quickly and walked away to the other side of the office. He looked at his dishevelled, panting D.I. She slowly opened her eyes and could see Hunt on the other side of the office.

"I know what that four-eyed, southern git has been up to. I know he's been poisoning the ears of my men...and you..."

"...and for someone with a degree in mumbo-jumbo, I am surprised, Bols, to find you fingering my files in the wee small hours of the morning on the say so of that nancy-boy, girlie, twat!" He paused.

"Nod...if that is correct."

Alex nodded.

Hunt took a deep breath in threw his nose and breathed out slowly. Alex could hear Hunt take another deep breath. Hunt punched his cabinet and there was silence for a while.

He walked back over to her sat to the side of her and said nothing for a moment.

"Well...now I know..." He stood up again and walked around his desk. He ran his fingers through his hair. He stopped at the end of his desk and looked his D.I over. He nodded to himself – as if a decision had been made. He walked back and sat down next to Alex.

"Ok...Bols. I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to think carefully about your answer." He asked very softly. He brought his mouth so close to hers. She bit her lip and leaned slightly forwards towards him but he moved back.

"No..no..no...." He chuckled at her. She looked away from him in frustration. He reached over and held her face and turned it back to him. He brushed his thumb gently over her lips and held her face gently.

"Posh little spy whores do not always get what they want, Bolly – a fact you need to learn." There was a pause before Alex whispered."Guv."

Hunt took a breath, tutted and shook his head. "Bolly...Bolly...Bolly...What did I tell you about speaking without permission."

He reached down between her legs and pushed a couple of fingers deeply into her. Drake opened her mouth, closed her eyes and gasped hard. Her back was arched as he drove his fingers into her wetness again and again and again. He stopped.

"NO.. no...God...don't stop..." Alex panted. She sat up, focusing her eyes on Hunt. He leaned in closer to her face and whispered to the writhing, panting Drake.

"So wet....so very, very wet" Hunt chuckled. He removed his fingers and looked at them – glistening in the half-light. "Look at what a wet little tart you are, Bolly" He showed her his fingers - glistening up to his knuckles. "Letting your D.C.I penetrate you like this....what would your beloved Keats think?"

Alex closed her eyes and half-growled/ half-groaned. She was trying to catch her breath when she heard Hunt say: "So...now...it's decision time. This is your choice, Detective Inspector." Drake looked at his face close up to hers. She watched his mouth as he whispered to her.

"I either kiss you..... or.... I fuck you. One or the other – you don't get both."

"What??"

"It's time to get real. " Hunt looked at his watch. He stood up opened the drawer of his desk, pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He plonked them down next to Drake. He poured a large measure.

"You have 20 seconds or you get neither. I'll also leave you tied up to be discovered by our cleaners in the morning..... and wouldn't they get the shock of their lives." He said this in a tight, controlled voice and then glugged down the liquid. "Well, Drakey. Make a decision. Tick-tock. I am not a soft, southern sissy and I am NOT mucking about".

Alex looked at Hunt. She knew in her gut that he was not joking. He could make a decision of either three choices and he would stick by it. He really did have a will of iron.

"Guv"Alex said softly.

"Yes, Bolly-Knickers"

Alex bit her lip. She then looked her D.C.I in his blue eyes and said: "Fuck me".

Gene smiled and leaned back in his chair. He poured himself another whiskey looked at Drake in front of him.

"From behind or on-top?" He asked casually, as he took a sip of his drink.

Alex bit her lip and took a deep breath and hissed through clenched teeth. "Either."

"No..no...Bolly. You decide – I insist." He grinned wickedly at her.

"On-top." Alex managed to say.

Gene chuckled. He finished his drink.

"Stand up, Bols."

Alex got to her feet.

"Come here."

Alex walked towards him, her arms still tied behind her back.

"I don't suppose you're going to untie me?"

"Of course not, you little posh tart"

"Stand there." He edged her back the desk until she sat down on it.

"Open your legs.

Alex sat on the edge of Gene's desk, her legs apart.

"Wider"

Alex spread her legs wider. He looked her up and down and folded his arms.

"Now...ask me..."

"what?"

"Ask me to fuck you...nicely"

"Gene"

"No...you will call me, Sir"

"Sir..." Alex took a breath. "Sir....would you fuck me."

"Please"

"Sir, would you fuck me....please"

He walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Look me in the eyes and ask again."

He put his face right in front of hers.

"Look at me, Bols."

She met his eyes. She licked her lips and she whispered.

"Sir...would you fuck me...please" Hunt smiled down at her. His face was centimetres from hers. She looked at his mouth – God, his mouth, she thought.

"If you try and kiss me, I will stop fucking you, understand?"

"Yes"

"Yes...what?"

"Yes...sir."

"Good girl."

Hunt cupped her face with one hand and unzipped his trousers with the other.

"How do you want me to fuck you, Bols?"

Bolly looked momentarily confused.

"I'm guessing hard as I can." Hunt looked into Alex's eyes. "Or are you going to pretend you are not a wanton, wet little tart wanting my hard cock shoved so hard into you your eyes will spin in your head."

Alex shook her head.

"Then ask me, properly". She felt the head of his cock pushed gently against her slit – just waiting there. He rubbed it back and forth across her wetness – teasing her. He whispered at her. His eyes looking directly into hers. She looked at his mouth.

"..Don't even think about it, Bols...I'm not joking. Try kissing me and I stop."

Alex took a deep breath and licked her lip. She took her eyes away from his mouth and looked into his eyes. Dear Lord..she thought...what eyes.

"Sir...please would you fuck me....." She paused for a moment, bit her lip and said "... hard."

"Put your legs around me." Hunt commanded.

Alex wrapped her legs around him. He slowly pushed the head of his cock into her swollen, soaking pussy and held it there. He took his hand away from her face and put it around her back.

"Guv..."

SLAM!

He RAMMED his cock hard and fast DEEP down to the root into Drake. She threw her head back unable to even make a sound – the pleasure was so intense. He held his cock deep in her – impaling her in pleasure. Drake's mind was swimming and she felt her ecstasy intensify to a point she thought she would pass out.

He pulled his cock back slowly and held his cockhead in her slit. His arm around her back supported her limp body.

Alex's eyes were closed, as if in a silent scream of pleasure – unable to register the intensity of the feelings from deep in her.

"Bolly..Bolly...bolly...and I've only just started."

He pulled his cock out and rubbed it gently over her pussy.

"You're my dirty, wet little D.I , aren't you."

He pushed his cockhead back into her slit and slowly just moved it in and out – teasing her.

"Do you know how wet you are, Bolly?." He chuckled softly. He pulled up to meet his face. Her eyes were barely open.

"Do you want me to do that again, Bols?"

"..Y..yes.." Alex could just about manage to whisper.

"..you want me to fuck you hard over my desk, don't you." He pushed his cock just a little bit deeper and pulled it out to the tip.

"yes..."

"Tell me....."

Alex took a breath and whispered: "I want....you...in me"

"Tell me "

"I want you to fuck me"

"How"

"Hard"

He SLAMMED his cock deep into her again.

"UHH!" was all Alex could manage in a response.

He pushed her down on her back, hooked an arm under each of her knees, holding her legs wider apart and pushing as far towards her shoulders as he could. He pulled back and SLAMMED again – penetrating her pussy deeper. Alex's head spun – the pleasure was incredible. She writhed, panted and squirmed.

He pulled his cock out to the tip – held it and pushed back into her slowly.

"Harder" Alex panted....."Please" she added.

He pulled his cock out to the tip and thrust his cockhead gently in and out.

"..what, Bolly?"

"Fuck me harder...please..now"

Hunt smiled down at her.

"Does my wet little D.I want something" Hunt whispered.

"Mmmm"...she writhed against him – trying to push against his cock but it was futile. He removed his cock and released one of her legs and found her clit with his finger. He rubbed in roughly – making Alex shudder uncontrollably. He stopped.

"Do you want me to shove my hard cock into you, Bols?"

"Yes....!" She shouted.

"Apologise" he rubbed her clit....and the shuddering pulse of an orgasm started to build.

"Say..Sorry I'm a little wet spy whore" He looked down at her and she saw his eyes. She could see the barely contained anger in him. "Say it – NOW." He spanked her pussy – causing a wave of electricity to pulse through her. It was so intense. Alex squirmed and moaned – barely able to register what he was saying to her.

He stopped touching her and completely. Alex opened her eyes.

"Please...please..no"

Hunt stepped back from her completely.

"Apologise..." Hunt growled taking a step further back. Her eyes focused on his face then down to his erect cock. God, she wanted him back in her. She sat up – her tried to struggle free of her tied hands but couldn't.

"Say it...or I leave you here" Hunt looked as if he was about to walk away. Alex knew he wasn't joking.

"Sorry I'm a spy whore.." Alex panted.

"A little wet spy whore" Hunt corrected her.

Alex closed her eyes and hissed. "Sorry, I'm a little wet spy whore."

"Sir..." Hunt whispered.

"SIR" She shouted.

Hunt didn't seem to move. Alex looked him up and down. Her need for him inside her was overwhelming.

Hunt took a step closer to her. He pushed her back down on her back and placed his cock right gently in her pussy. He lowered his voice and said: "And I won't do it again, Sir"

Alex tried to sit up and push herself against his cock but he held back and pushed her back down on her back with one hand.

"I didn't quite hear you, Detective Inspector." Hunt said.

"I won't do it again, Sir" Drake whispered and squirmed – wanting his cock.

Hunt paused.

SLAM! Hunt rammed his cock into her.

Alex yelled out.."Yes...Oh God...YESS."

Then he stopped – pushing his cockhead into her pussy.

"Say it again" he ordered.

Alex's head was spinning. She wanted him in her....to keep fucking her.

"I WON'T do it again....Sir." She growled in half pleasure and half exasperation.

Hunt reached down and pulled her up to his face. He cupped her chin in his hand.

"You had better not." He warned and pushed her flat on her back. He grabbed her legs and pulled her into him and thrust his hard cock deep, deep into her. Alex screamed with pleasure. He slammed into her again and again.

"...Ever" he whispered as he pounded Alex's pussy over and over again – thrusting harder and harder.

"You filthy little....." He groaned as he thrust into her.

"Mmmmmmmm." Alex moaned, her entire body vibrating at the power of his thrusts.

"You are so tight...." He panted – slowly pulling his cock out of her.

"Mmmm..." She panted and he SLAMMED it back in.

"UH!!!" She yelled.

Alex squirmed, groaned and writhed.

"You love being fucked liked this, don't you" he whispered and he thrust into her and rubbed her clit.

"MMMM"

Alex was on the edge of going out of her mind with pleasure.

He pounded her ...

"Don't you"

"Yes.."

He thrust harder.

"Don't you..."

"God...yes" she moaned...

SLAM!

"MMMM" Alex arched her back and thrashed.

"You are soo close, aren't you...."

"Uhhhhh" Alex moaned, her face flushed, her head spinning, tossing her head from side to side.

"Do you want to cum?" he slammed her hard.

"I ..want..." he tossed her head harder from side to side, arching her back, trying to break her arms free. Her body was shuddering – getting closer and closer.

"...to "

He rubbed her clit harder and pounded her.

"Almost there, Bols..." he whispered, thrusting deeper and deeper into her.

Alex felt the waves of orgasm crashing around her and she started to cum...hard... –twisting, jerking and shuddering uncontrollably.

"..CUM" she thrashed about shouting..."MMMMMMM!" her head thrashing from side to side "MMMMMM.......". Hunt tried to hold her still as he continued thrusting through her orgasm.

Alex heard Hunt's breathing getting heavier and heavier. He was on top of her and she felt the weight of his body crushing her. He was thrusting faster and faster – taking her orgasm to another level. Her pussy gripped his cock tighter and tighter. His breathing was getting faster.

"Do you want my cum?" he panted....."Do you?" he growled.

"I want your cum" she panted. "Cum in me" she moaned.

"...again..." He panted.

"Cum in me" Alex moaned.

"...again.."

"Cum in me" Alex groaned.

"You..dirty....tight..." He panted as the waves of pleasure and release hit him and then he was groaning and then....cumming...cumming....

"Alex" he shuddered and collapsed on her.

He stayed there for a few seconds. Catching his breath....both of them panting....Hard.......heads spinning, chests heaving...eyes closed.....PANTING...

He leaned over her and looked down at the dishevelled woman beneath him. He was about to pull away but she wrapped her legs around him.

"No...stay in me" she said gently.

He smiled down at her and huskily chuckled.

"Tart" he whispered.

"Bastard" she whispered back.

They both smiled.

He stroked her hair and her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Are you really not going to kiss me" Alex asked softly.

Hunt looked down into Drake's eyes. He was still trying to get his breath. He grinned at her.

"Yes......" He whispered. "I'm not going to kiss you."

"Bastard" she smiled warmly.

"Don't you know it, Bolly-Knickers.....don't you know it."

_**The end.**_


End file.
